harveybeaksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Foo's Adventures
Foo's Adventures is a 2016 British spin-off of the children's animated series, Harvey Beaks. The series takes place in Littlebark Woods, the setting of the original series, and mainly revolves around Foo, a young cat-like creature who has adventures in Littlebark, occasionaly joined by Harvey and Fee. Unlike the original series where Harvey, Fee and Foo are all the main protagonists, Harvey and Fee are considered secondary characters in this spin-off. The series premiered on November 28, 2016 in UK and Ireland, December 26, 2016 in America, January 9, 2017 in Latin America and Brazil, January 30, 2017 in France, and early 2017 worldwide. The show has a rating of TV-Y7. Premise Foo is a young wild and sort of weird cat-like creature. He lives in a peaceful forest called Littlebark Woods, and has many adventures, mainly on his own, but sometimes joined by Harvey and Fee, his best friends. Characters 'NOTE: '''Some of the character descriptions say about things that happened to them in the original series. Main Characters *'Foo- 'The main protagonist of the show. He is Harvey's best friend and Fee's twin brother. He has the same personality as Fee, and they're clearly inseparable. Foo even admits that he considers Fee to be like a brother to him. In "The Negatives of Being Positively Charged", Foo and Fee appear to be homeless and orphans. They're seen spending every night in a tree and taking care of themselves. In "The Rentl Bike", it is revealed that Foo doesn't know how to ride a bicycle; As a substitute, he likes to hold a long stick with both hands, and run with his arms outstretched in front of him. He has been shown pantsless twice, once in "The Rentl Bike", and another time in "The Nature of Nature". He is voiced by Tom Robinson. Secondary Characters *'Harvey Beaks- 'He is a sweet, mild-mannered cyan bird who is best friends with Fee and Foo. In "The Spitting Tree", it is revealed that Harvey has a fear of heights, but overcomes it with a little help from Fee and Foo. He also doesn't like to be disliked by anyone. In "Pe-Choo!" after he hears his friends pretending to express their negative feelings towards him (just so he can get banned from the lake and be able to go "Pe-Choo"), he believes what they say and takes it hard to the point of having a brief, nervous breakdown. In "Anti-Valentines Day", it is apparent that Harvey is well-liked by everyone he knows; After spending Valentine's Day giving cards to other kids, and collecting his own, he is seen pulling a few wagons full of Valentine cards. In "Harvey's First Scar", Harvey reveals to Fee and Foo that he has a birthmark in the shape of a mermaid under his right arm. In "Certified Babysitter", he revealed he's 9 years old. He is voiced by Max Charles. *'Fee- '''Harvey's best friend and Foo's twin sister. Fee is wild, tomboyish, rude, but likable nevertheless. Although, she's sometimes a little rough with him, Fee is very kind to Harvey and she does what she can to help him out. She once referred to Harvey as her "favorite dork". Fee and Foo share a strong sibling bond with each other. In "The Negatives of Being Positively Charged", Fee and Foo appear to be orphans and homeless. They're seen spending every night in a tree and taking care of themselves. In "Anti-Valentines Day", it is revealed that Fee hates Valentine's Day; The reason is that she and Foo never get any Valentines, as nobody else (except Harvey) likes them. After another disappointing Valentine's Day, Fee decides to invent a new holiday: Anti-Valentine's Day. Fee also mentioned on a couple occasions that she doesn't know how to read. In, "The Almighty Foo" it is revealed she never takes a bath. It has also been shown numerous times that she keeps most of her belongings in her hair. She is voiced by Angelina Wahler. Recurring Characters TBA